


Let It Be Me

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Let It Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Let It Be Me  
Hi!  
Earlier this week I said I'd post a **tame male/male** story out here  
on DIEF. Well LET IT BE ME is it. For those of you who don't like m/m  
this is your warning to delete the story right here. Its a lighthearted  
little on the sappy side story that's about 13 printed pages. I'd like  
to thank Barbara who wrote VANILLA (on DSX and in the archive) for the  
last couple of lines of that story which teased me to write this one.  
Hope you like it.

# LET IT BE ME

Today was a day nothing could go wrong; all was right with the world; everything was beautiful... yeah, even Chicago on a cloudy day... because Ray Vecchio was madly and hopelessly in love. The object of his affection shared a special secret with him about this day. No one else knew it, but today marked one year of their being together as lovers - their anniversary. Although they'd known each other as friends longer, by at least a year and a half more than that. 

Their relationship had begun like a random seed bourne by the wind to land unceremoniously in fertile ground, as comrades in the same profession, but world's apart, were somehow brought together due to a tragic death. Out of that death sprouted new life - their friendship - as they found themselves continually paired up unofficially on other cases after that. Something kept bringing them together, helping to nourish what was growing between them, so that it didn't take long before they were each other's best and dearest friend. They'd weathered some pretty rough storms along the way, but this only helped strengthen the roots of their relationship, making them go deeper and entwine. A year ago today they'd discovered the deep attraction they had for one another, this being the first beautiful blossom springing from what they planted, followed soon after by the sweet fruit of love. 

Entering the precinct Ray had a smile for everyone, even the criminals that passed by him couldn't shake it loose from his face. Civilian Aid Elaine nose in a folder unseeing walked into him and before she knew what hit her she was being waltzed over to her desk with an, "Elaine if you wanted to dance, you should have just asked." He dazzled her with a radiant smile, bowing gracefully to her shocked expression as he took his leave of her, heading over to his own desk, humming "California Dreaming" unwittingly to himself. 

Detective Huey was as dumbfounded as Elaine, then spoke loudly enough to her so that others around them could hear too. "Quick! File a missing person's report. Vecchio's disappeared and been replaced with Prince Charming. Wait! Scratch that. We'll keep this guy and forget about old what's his name." Elaine looked over at Huey and conspiratorially added. "Huey, if my woman's intuition serves me right, I do believe our nauseatingly happy co- worker is 'in love'. It can happen even to the crankiest of cops, so I've heard." Huey played along with her as they approached Ray's desk. "You don't say. Even Ray? Nah. Couldn't be." 

Ray looked up at them both still cheerful. "It's just a glorious day and I'm in love with life right now. Last I heard that wasn't a crime." Elaine was too curious and wouldn't let up. "So who is she Ray? Anyone we know?" Ray started to get slightly worried at the dangerous probing questions, so to get them off the scent, he fabricated a lie. "No one you know. She's a real winner though. I can just see her now." He closed his eyes briefly for effect. "Ooh that long sleek muscular body. And those powerful strong legs that just wont quit. Hair silky smooth the color of chestnuts. Large brown eyes just focusing on one thing. Oh god she moves so gracefully and rides so well." He was getting the reaction he'd hoped for, Elaine looked totally disgusted with him and Huey like he wanted to hear more. 

He'd let them off the hook in a minute, but he was enjoying this too much. "She cost a bundle at first, but then she paid off in the end." Elaine smacked him on the shoulder and gave her ex-ally Huey a glare to boot. "You men are all just beasts. To think I actually thought... Ugh! Why do I even bother?" Ray couldn't help laughing out loud. "Elaine I'm talking about a horse. She won me some money at the track. What did you think I was talking about?" But Ray knew just what she was thinking and it wasn't anywhere close to the truth about why he was so happy. They left him be and he went on happily thinking of Benny and his plans for a romantic anniversary night with his secret lover. 

************************* 

Fraser was sitting at his desk at the consulate stuffing and sealing envelopes, but not really giving much attention to his menial task. His mind was wandering; daydreaming; remembering back a year ago. 'His' Ray - he loved the sound of that - had professed his love for him a year ago today. Ben knew that he had felt the same way for a while before 

then, but had been afraid to reveal it to Ray and tried to deny its existence to himself, until that day. Fear of the controversial life style it would entail, but more than that the possibility that Ray would reject him - he'd lose him all together - kept him quiet about it before then. 

He mis-stuffed an envelope, tearing him away from his musing for just a couple of seconds, but then he was back with his lover again, reliving that night they trapped a murderer on the rooftop of the ritzy historic Drake Hotel. He recalled his struggling with the criminal perilously close to the edge of the building, at one point catching a glimpse of Ray's brave yet frightened eyes watching them. His gun-hand had been trembling in fear of shooting Fraser, because Ben was wrestling in the man's grip, going in and out of Ray's line of fire. Then they were knocked off balance, going over the edge of the roof. He'd somehow parted from his assailant as they tumbled over. He heard two cries then, one from the murderer as he fell to his death and one from a terrified Ray calling out his name. How he had the good fortune to clutch precariously to the narrow part of the roof jutting out just below the ledge wall, still astounded him. 

He had clung desperately there, thinking it was just a tease for a few seconds more and he too would fall to his death. But then there was a hand at his wrist. Somehow Ray had managed to work his way onto that tiny island of ledge, kneeling down above him, one arm slung over the short ledge wall to brace himself and the other reaching down to grab hold of him. Ben had the presence of mind to work out a few quick physics scenarios in his head and all he could come up with was the hopelessness of them both surviving this if Ray kept doing what he was doing. Refusing to grab back at the hand that was straining as it held onto his wrist, Ben had gasped out. "Ray please let go. I'm just going to pull you along with me. Please. Its ok." The determination he saw then in Ray's eyes matched the voice - that confident strong voice he'd never forget - which he soon found himself holding onto much tighter than Ray's hand. "I'll never let go Benny. I love ya too much. If ya go. I go with ya. It wouldn't make a difference if ya fall alone or I fall with ya, because either way my life would be over without ya." Ben smiled to himself remembering those words forever etched in his heart. Somehow they found a hidden strength in the knowledge that they loved each other, which helped make what seemed in one second impossible in the next possible. Oh they'd fallen alright that day - deeply in love. 

He was musing pleasantly about the love they'd made on that roof uninterrupted for a while, since Ray had barricaded the rooftop door and no one knew they were up there right away. He'd gotten to the part where Ray was just about to... when someone started pulling him reluctantly away from this train of thought. Jasmine, the consulate receptionist, knocked at his open door and entered carrying in a long white box, with an envelope lying loosely on top. "Hi Fraser. This came for you. I found it just inside the consulate door. I bet its flowers." She placed it on a section of the desk not being used. "Good afternoon Jasmine. Thank-you kindly." Jasmine wasn't leaving right away, she looked curious and teased. "I think you've got another secret admirer Fraser. I'm starting to get jealous. You get more flowers than I ever do." Fraser blushed slightly and smiled. "Jasmine with a name like your's, you're always surrounded by the beauty of flowers." Fraser had opened the box enough for them both to see that it was filled with a dozen red roses, as Jasmine giggled, 'Oh Fraser, you say the nicest things. I'll see if I can find a vase for those." She left him to the privacy of the note addressed to him. Ray had mentioned last week having surprise plans for them on their anniversary night. So when he removed the typewritten and unsigned note from its envelope - afterall they had to be discreet about their love \- and where the rendezvous was, he knew in his heart that his romantic Ray had sent these. With each word he read, his ache for the tryst with his lover tonight increased. 

Ben, 

Meet me at The Drake Hotel's Cape Cod room at 6 PM, for a dinner you'll never forget. 

Ben laughed to himself, it was so like Ray the romantic, to suggest having their anniversary dinner there. He wondered mischievously to himself if dessert was going to be served inside the hotel or outside on the roof. His shift ended at 5PM, it was 4PM now and he was eager to leave so he could get ready for his 'date'. He had a couple of things he needed to take care of before dinner; like picking up his new suit from the tailor and getting showered and groomed. It was unlike him to do so, but he snuck out of the consulate earlier than his shift officially ended. 

He'd left himself plenty of time to get to the hotel restaurant early, but unfortunately the taxi he'd taken had gotten stuck in traffic. Late by 20 minutes now, he figured he would have probably gotten there in the same amount of time, maybe even a few minutes earlier, if he'd just walked the distance. He prayed Ray was still waiting for him there and wasn't angry at his lateness. He knew how to 'make it up' to Ray so that he'd have to forgive him, he thought smugly to himself. Entering through the doors of the grand hotel entrance, he made his way through the elegantly ornate and richly designed main lobby to the restaurant entrance. He was greeted by the host. "Good evening sir. Do you have a reservation?". Fraser smiled thinking to himself *I have no reservation about this at all*, but what came out was "Good evening. I believe its under the name Vecchio?" The host beckoned to a waiter, "Yes here it is. Marcel see this gentleman to his table please. Enjoy your evening sir." Fraser responded, "Thank- you." - *I know I will* was the rest of the comment, but that part was said only to himself. 

Ben's dinner partner couldn't stop staring at the delicious vision that was coming towards the table from across the room. Ben had never looked more gorgeous than now, especially in that fashionable suit with the well-matched tastefully colored and designed tie, which brought out the heavenly blue of his eyes. It was as if the cover of 'GQ' had come to life, as Ben gracefully parted the room on his way over. He didn't notice, he never did anyway when it came to the effect his handsome features had on people, but his presence there was causing heads to turn, especially those of the women in the restaurant. Just a few more steps, so close now, and the walking dream would be here. 

Soft mood music from a live band was playing as he moved past the dance floor. All the while he walked through the dimly lit, fancy restaurant, Ben's eyes were casting about searching for his lover, the reason he was here and for living. Not seeing him yet, again he fervently hoped Ray hadn't already left because he was late. When he came nearer to the table the waiter led him to, those hopeful eyes now registered surprise and shock, like a deer caught in headlights, when he saw to whom he'd been led. It was Vecchio alright, but the female one - the *wrong* one. Fraser regained his voice somehow, although awkwardly, choking out. "Francesca?". His head was spinning and he tried to recall where the nearest window to jump out of was. *Oh dear*, he thought despairingly to himself, *Ray is never going to speak to me again*. He sent out a telepathic message that he prayed his lover would hear. *Ray! Help! Please rescue me.* 

************************************ 

A still walking-on-cloud-nine Ray had taken a partial vacation day off from work, so he could get the preparations for his and Ben's special night in order. He knew Ben's schedule would have him at the consulate until 5 PM. So it being 12:00 PM now, he had plenty of time to do errands, cook and then pick him up at the consulate. After picking up a few items he'd need for tonight, Ray then went home to shower and dress. No one should have been there right now, he had the place to himself, so he thought. His mother was visiting his ailing aunt Lucia for a few days; Maria had taken the kids to the zoo; Tony was at work and Frannie... uh oh, he'd forgotten where Frannie was supposed to be. That's when he heard the water running for the shower upstairs. *Ugh!* If Frannie was in there, he'd never get her out, she was going to put him behind schedule. It never ceased to amaze him that their house could be so large, have more than one bathroom in it - thankfully - but only one shower. He was feeling in a generous mood today, so he gave her five minutes more, before pounding on the bathroom door. "Frannie ya gonna be in there all day? Chicago's gonna have to start rationing out water you're using so much." The angry muffled retort, about what Chicago could do with their water shortage, was discouraging and boded ill for his plans. 

He settled himself for a long wait, she was stubborn and now he was on her bad side - as usual. He rearranged his schedule and decided to start prepping and cooking the meal he had in mind to surprise Ben with while he waited. Ray when he cooked, which wasn't all that often, had been told by those few he'd done it for that he was actually a good one. His mother had been one of his critics who praised him for it, so he must not be too bad he thought. He'd made meals for a very appreciative Ben before too and from the many times they'd had dinner together he knew what Ben's favorite meal was. It wasn't in Ben's realm of culinary expertise - which Ray affectionately dubbed 'campfire cuisine' - but Ray felt he could make the desirable meal, after reviewing a recipe he'd found for it. 

Some time later a freshly groomed Frannie entered the kitchen. He had to admit she really was a very attractive woman, especially in that new dress she was wearing. It wasn't her normal style of tight and short, it was actually more conventional, yet very stylish and sexy. Whoever she was trying to impress must be someone classier than the usual sleazballs she tended to be drawn to. "Wow Frannie, ya look great! Who's the guy?" She perked up at the unaccustomed compliment from her brother, but avoided eye contact with him as she poked around the kitchen looking for something. "Thanks! He's no one ya know. Just leave it at that ok? Ya never approve of my boyfriends anyway. So who are ya planning to give food poisoning to tonight? Louise? Suzanne? Alice? I thought ya liked them? Why would ya subject one of them to this?" He was in too good a mood to take this any other way than just gentle teasing. "None of the above. Just someone special who deserves to be pampered a bit." Frannie suddenly stuck her finger in the sauce he'd made, "Mmmm. Not too bad. Just needs more pepper." Ray gave her a disgusted look. "It isn't supposed to have pepper in it." Frannie teased. "Well then that's why it needs more." "Out!", but he was laughing with her as she started to leave the room. "I hope your date works out tonight Frannie. If he doesn't like what he sees the man's a fool." She smiled radiantly at him, not used to two compliments so soon after each other from her usual sparring partner. "Thanks Ray. Your date's pretty lucky to find a good man who can cook." 

Somehow, despite the impromptu changes to it, he managed to stay on schedule. The dinner was packed up and ready, just needing to be heated up later at Ben's place. He was all spit and polished now, dressed impeccably in a modern uniquely patterned yet flattering suit befitting Ray's sense of style, which Ben had picked out for him a short time ago. As he drove over to the consulate to pick up Fraser he happily reminisced about the clothes shopping expedition which had gotten him this outfit. He'd griped so many times about Ben managing to ruin so many of his clothes during some of the cases they'd been on, that on a shared day off, Fraser insisted on buying him a new outfit to start making amends. It had been a beautiful spring day, the weather had been excellent for window shopping along the Magnificent Mile, Ray didn't even mind visiting a gallery or two there for Fraser. He remembered how close he came to openly displaying his affection for Ben, almost not caring if people passing by knew they were lovers that day. Because he had wanted so badly to hold his lover's hand or wrap his arm around his waist or just be able to give him a quick kiss as they walked along the streets, but he stopped himself as usual and their love remained hidden from public view. 

They had stopped in one men's clothing store after another along State Street and N Michigan Ave. He'd tried on all sorts of clothes that day, that he was beginning to sympathize with a model's life. Fraser had made the experience enjoyable with his enthusiastic suggestions, gentle teasing and some of the things Ben had jokingly forced him to try on still had them laughing upon remembrance to this day. When Ben had handed him the outfit he was wearing today, Ray hadn't taken to it right away. But when it was on and he modeled it for Ben, he knew this was the one, when his lover's eyes all but reached out and caressed him, as they grazed over him lingering here and there enjoying the view. 

Ray was disappointed to find out from Jasmine that Fraser had already left for the day. That puzzled him because when he peeked into Fraser's office the roses he'd sent were visible in a vase on his desk. Hadn't he read his message that went along with them, telling him he'd pick him up? Smiling to himself he figured maybe Fraser had a surprise for him in store and was playing a game with him. Ok, he'd play along, this could be fun. He left the consulate and headed for Ben's apartment, maybe he was already there waiting enticingly for him. Ray's active imagination fantasized a few tempting scenarios and before he realized it he was at his friend's place. 

Once he arrived at his lover's apartment and found no Ben there, he figured perhaps he was held up somewhere and would be home soon. While he waited he would set up the apartment. On the kitchen table he placed some items he'd brought with him, those being a linen tablecloth, a candle, elegant dishes and silverware. At Ben's place setting he put 2 tickets for the theatre, a production of one of Ben's favorite musicals "Les Miserables" was playing tonight. He placed his second present to Ben, a fancy portable stereo system, on top of a bookcase near the table. He had taken it out of its box, which he attached ribbon, a bow and a card to, intending to use it to set the mood. He laughed to 

himself thinking the perfect atmosphere for his friend would probably be if he set up a tent and sleeping bag in the apartment, and played one of those nature's music tapes from the stereo. Now there was a tempting idea for next year he laughed to himself yet seriously considered. He felt certain that there would be many more anniversaries for them to celebrate in the years to come. Further preparations included satin sheets for the bed, champagne chilling and the food being removed from its packaging to be heated. He was ready, more than ready, it was 6PM now and Ray was starting to get worried about his lover. Was he alright? Why wasn't he here? Where was he? 

************************* 

In just one short moment Ben had gone from a dreamy imagined bliss to a very real nightmare of disappointment. There was no where to run to, he felt cornered by the etiquette of a high class restaurant and the waiter at his side motioning to the chair opposite Francesca. Without fully intending to he sat; if he hadn't he probably would have fallen over, then what a scene that would have caused, he mused to himself. "Sir? I'll be back for your orders shortly. Would you care for a drink from the bar?" Fraser shook his head to indicate he wasn't interested to the waiter and at the same time he did it in denial of the situation he'd found himself in. 

She was beaming at him with a mix of joy and incredulity that he'd actually answered her romantic summons. "Surprise. Hello Benton. I wasn't sure you'd come, but I told myself. *Frannie he's not like other guys you've dated. You need to go slow. He needs to be courted properly.* I learned that from the last time, you remember, at your apartment." Fraser squirmed slightly in his chair, turning red, recalling a barely clad Francesca saying to him *Don't be afraid*. He hadn't been afraid... he'd been terrified by her then... and now. Images of a trapped animal ready to gnaw its leg to be freed came unbidden to his mind and he shuddered slightly. "Good evening Francesca. I uh, well I um..." She was looking intently at his hand which rested near a small wrapped box. Reaching for it, "Is that for me?", she asked happily. He wasn't quick enough and to his horror it was now in her hands. She played with it; toyed with it; shook it. "Hmmm, its very light and its in the shape of my favorite types of gifts... jewelry?" she laughed. 

Desperately his hand snaked out as she began to unwrap it, just barely in time he had it in his hand, slipping the gift swiftly into his jacket pocket. He tried to play it cool, his mind racing to think up a way to hide Ray's gift, as he stumbled through his explanation. "Oh, that... I'm sorry no, its not for you. Its just something I uh... got as a gift from the consulate." Feeling more confident now about where the lie was going, "Yeah... its just... some boring pin for my uniform. Nothing special." Her face was crestfallen at being denied the gift. "Oh. Can I see it?" Trying to distract her from further queries and insistence on viewing the gift. "You'll see it on my uniform. Ah.. Francesca, thank-you for the flowers and the invitation to dinner, but I just remembered... I promised the seniors I'd go on patrol with them tonight. They've asked me to substitute as block captain this week, while Mr Wilton recuperates from his cataract surgery. It can't do for me to shirk my duties. I hope you understand." He was starting to get good at lying and it was beginning to scare him. To appease his guilt, he promised himself that he would do some special volunteer work for the seniors first thing tomorrow to help make up for using them in this deception. 

Francesca was watching him intently, noticing his discomfort, reading his face, she spoke somewhat sadly. "What flowe...? Oh yeah... those... Ya know, you don't lie well Benton. It doesn't suit ya." His face registered surprise, seeing as he thought he was getting away with it. "I know the truth. You were expecting someone else weren't ya? I know who it is too. Some disappointment I must have turned out to be." Ben's heart skipped a beat, what did she know? Was it about himself and her brother? Forlorn and self-deprecatingly she continued, "I should stop foolin' myself into thinking you'd ever want a girl like me. I should know better. Its that Drag... ah... Thatcher person you work with right? She's the one you really want. Ray was right. I can't believe I'm actually admitting this but he was right about me and you all along. I hope his date is going better than mine." 

Seeing an opening. "Francesca, its not that I don't think you're an attractive and good woman, its just... well yes there is someone else. I'm sorry." She looked very disappointed. "Figures." He was afraid for where this conversation would end up, so he tried to switch gears on her. Pretending nonchalance. "I haven't seen much of Ray 

lately. He's on a date tonight? Who with?" Francesca wanting to change the topic too got into a gossipy mood. "He wouldn't tell me. Just said it was *someone special who deserves to be pampered a bit*. I was hoping you could tell me who it is. He was cooking up a storm. Tasted pretty good too. He even complimented 'me' twice. Whoever this person is, definitely put him in a good mood. I hope he keeps this one around for a while." Ben inwardly laughed to himself. *If only you knew the 'someone special' was right here with you, when he should be with Ray*. The smile that came to his face at her relaying this information was hard to conceal. He was enjoying hearing about his lover and now had a clue as to what Ray had in mind as a surprise. 

Laughing she continued. "By the way he said to call ya a 'fool'." This took him off-guard. "What?" She told him about the comment Ray had made earlier in regards to her unbeknownst to him 'date'. Understanding the unusual remark now, he tried to get more information out of an unsuspecting Francesca as to what his lover's plans were. "Oh, I see. He was cooking did you say? Ray doesn't cook all that often. Was his 'date' coming over?" The ever- talkative Francesca was happy to oblige. "Naw. I don't think so. He was dressed up. Very sharp. Must really be someone he wanted to impress. Looked like he was heading out. The rest of the family was coming back this evening and he didn't cook enough for that army. Besides I think he planned to be gone for the 'night' if ya catch my drift. He's a real Romeo that brother of mine. He's been 'out' alot, no wonder you haven't seen much of him lately." 

He had plenty to go on now, she didn't have a clue how much she'd helped him, now all he had to do was escape to rendezvous with Ray, if he was still where he thought he was. He prayed Ray was still at his apartment waiting for him, but he knew Ray's patience only went so far. He was definitely going to have to make it up to him. With a knowing smile. "Yes, he definitely is a charmer. Francesca, thank-you for going through all this trouble on my behalf, but I really do need to go. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really do care about you, but not in a romantic way, I think of you more like a sister." Francesca seemed still a bit saddened by this. "Well I guess I should be glad you even think of me. I'm glad you told me there's someone else. Whoever it is, Thatcher or whoever, I hope she realizes how lucky she is." They parted awkwardly but amicably at the front of the hotel, after he made sure she was settled in a taxi on her way home, then he hailed one for himself. 

****************************** 

It was slightly before 8PM when he got to his apartment complex. Ignoring the elevator, he rushed the steps 2 at a time in his haste to get upstairs, with the mantra of "Please be there Ray. Please be there." running through his head. He fumbled the door open and was met by a darkened apartment. His heart sank when he realized Ray wasn't there waiting for him. He closed his eyes briefly, head lowered, sighing as he turned on the light. As he entered he couldn't help but notice the signs that his lover had been there. There was spoiled food on the stove, a partially burned candle on a beautifully set table, melted ice in a bucket with a champagne bottle in it and a ticket for "Les Miserables" at one of the place settings. Noticing the date and time for the show he felt even worse, it was taking place right now. "Oh Ray. Forgive me." he said dejectedly out loud, as he lowered himself into one of the chairs at the table. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the approach of someone else in the room, who startled him as hands touched his shoulders from behind. A sharp forced calm voice was at his ear. "I've been driving around looking for you. You had me worried. You'd better have a damn good reason for standing me up. And it better not be about cat's stuck in a tree or little old ladies you helped across the street." 

Ben placed his hand on the one that was resting on his shoulder, keeping it captive for fear Ray would take off otherwise. Turning to face his lover to look deep into those I'm-waiting-for-an-explanation eyes he told his tale of woe ending with "I'm so sorry Ray. Forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you." Ray's mischievous smile reassured him that he was back in his good graces again. "Anything? Oh I like the sound of that. I plan to collect. So you didn't see my note at all? It was with the flowers I sent." Puzzled by the mystery of the missing note and flowers. "No. The only note was on the flowers Francesca sent." Ray started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Those wouldn't happen to have been a dozen red roses left in a long white box from DiCaprio's Florist at the consulate door by any chance?" "Yes." Ray had a self- 

satisfied grin pasted on his face at solving the mystery. "I smell a rat. Who just so happens to be my sister." Fraser added a further piece. "Come to think of it, she did react funny when I thanked her for them. As if she didn't remember sending them at first." "That's because my dear Benny she didn't. Wonder what she did with my note? Probably tossed it. I think my 'sweet' sister is going to regret messing with me." A worried Fraser responded. "Ray you're not going to confront her with this are you?" "Don't worry Benny, I have something else in store for her. But I wont tell you, because you'll just try to stop me." 

As he tugged at his lover's hand to guide him up from the table, he placed his arm around his waist, and positioned himself teasingly close to him. "You look very handsome tonight Benny. Happy anniversary. Next year I promise no more surprises. I'll let you in on any plans. Ok? This wasn't quite how I pictured our first anniversary Benny." Ben embraced his lover back and looked lovingly into Ray's eyes. "I think you look really sexy in that outfit you wont have on for much longer Ray. Happy anniversary to you too." which he followed with a kiss. Pulling away, Ben took out the gift he had in his pocket. "This is for you. I'm sorry the wrapping is a bit undone. Your sister almost opened it." Ray laughed, "Yeah, I've seen her with presents. She's like a vulture. Benny I'm amazed ya got it out of her claws at all." He opened the velvet jewelry box and was surprised by the beautiful expensive gold cross on a chain that was in there. Ben was speaking as Ray looked appreciatively at the gift. "Its to replace the one you lost, because of me." Ray was touched by the thoughtfulness of the gift. "Thank-you Benny. I love it and you." He took the chain out and placed it around his neck, then kissed his lover once again. 

When their lips fell away from each other, Ray asked "Can I have this dance?" Ben smiled, "But there isn't any music Ray." He teased, "Not to worry Benny, just follow my lead and I'll sing you 'our' song." They positioned themselves for a dance. As Ray led them gracefully across the room towards the stereo, he sang softly in Ben's ear "Some dirty dog put glue in my saddle." He had Ben laughing and joining in. But afterwards when he turned on the stereo LET IT BE ME began to play and they had their anniversary waltz, which by the end placed them near the bed for another kind of dance. THE END 

LET IT BE ME by the Everly Brothers 

I BLESS THE DAY I FOUND YOU  
I WANT TO STAY AROUND YOU  
AND SO I BEG YOU  
LET IT BE ME  


DON'T TAKE THIS HEAVEN FROM ONE  
IF YOU MUST CLING TO SOMEONE  
NOW AND FOREVER  
LET IT BE ME  


EACH TIME WE MEET LOVE  
I FIND COMPLETE LOVE  
WITHOUT YOUR SWEET LOVE  
WHAT WOULD LIFE BE?  


SO NEVER LEAVE ME LONELY  
TELL ME YOU'LL LOVE ME ONLY  
AND THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS  
LET IT BE ME  


EACH TIME WE MEET LOVE  
I FIND COMPLETE LOVE  
WITHOUT YOUR SWEET LOVE  
WHAT WOULD LIFE BE?  


SO NEVER LEAVE ME LONELY  
TELL ME YOU'LL LOVE ME ONLY  
AND THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS  
LET IT BE ME  


THE END 


End file.
